Le problème JackRabbit
by Circonstance
Summary: Nord, Sab et Fée n'en peuvent plus des disputent incessantes entre Bunny et Jack, et décident de régler le problème. Le nom de code de leur plan ? JackRabbit ! EN PAUSE


Bonjour tout le monde! C'est Circonstance, ou Bleuts ! Me voila avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois centrée sur « Les Cinq Légendes », un film de Dreamworks.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que nous la suivrez avec enthousiasme ?

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes, je suis moins douée pour me relire que pour relire les autres.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Nous étions en pleine nuit. Une de ces nuits sombres où la lune se cache. Une de ces nuits où l'on ne peux que se sentir seul. Une de ces nuits déprimantes... Celles d'où viennent nos pires cauchemars. La nuit de Pitch. Celle dont on ne se souvient que trop bien...

Le vent était froid. Le sol était gelé par la glace. Plus rien ne poussait de ce côté-ci de la ville. Pas même une fleur. Les arbres n'étaient pas épargnés. Leur écorce avait pris une couleur sombre, craquelée à certains endroits et leurs branches étaient rongées par la température glaciale.

Pourquoi ? Jack Frost déprimait.

Aussi extraordinaire que cela pouvait paraître le jeune homme enjoué que nous connaissions s'était renfermé. Bien entendu, il restait tout de même aussi insupportable et exécrable qu'avant, mais dans ses yeux, lorsque l'on se penchait dessus, brillait une lueur de déception Cette petite lueur qui vous donnait envie de le réconforter... De le prendre dans vos bras et de le réchauffer.

L'espoir l'avait fait vivre. Il avait goûté à la joie d'être enfin reconnu. Il avait alors ressenti cette envie... celle que l'on parle de lui comme d'une de ces fabuleuses légendes... Il y avait vraiment cru, au plus profond de son coeur. Cru qu'on ne l'oublierais plus.

Il s'était dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience... que quelques années plus tard les enfants connaîtraient son nom. Qu'ils croiraient en lui. Que sa légende serait de nouveau reconnue.

Il avait idéalisé les premiers enfants qui l'avaient vu. Beaucoup trop. Et lorsqu'eux ceux ci avaient grandi, refusant alors de continuer de croire en lui, son coeur avait été poignardé.

Il les avait regardé avancer sur le chemin de la vie, il avait passé des moments de bonheur avec eux. Il leur avait crée sa plus belle neige... Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on le laisse tomber ? Pour qu'on l'oublie aussi facilement ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il avait eu l'espoir ! L'espoir d'être enfin quelqu'un...

Alors maintenant, il retournait à la case départ. Il retrouvait ce sentiment affreux. Celui qu'il avait ressenti durant des années, quand personne ne croyait en lui. Ce sentiment que les autres gardiens n'avaient pas à ressentir.

Qu'avait il fait de mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Il faisait partie des gardiens maintenant ! Et pourtant, il restait le mouton noir... si différent. C'était injuste... Cette sensation de différence, d'exclusion, il ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait être comme les autres. Que l'on parle de lui aux enfants... Qu'il puisse s'amuser avec autrui, sans se sentir exclu et abandonné.

- Jack ? Tout vas bien ?

Jack Frost sursauta et se retourna. La Fée des dents le regardait avec un air peiné. Elle était belle avec ses plumes de toutes les couleurs et ses yeux brillant de compassion. Il souri et se releva dans un coup de vent. Elle se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Mais c'était bien entendu trop tard, il avait déjà remis son masque, sa façade d'adolescent enjoué. Tout ce qui restait de cette nuit déprimante n'était que ses yeux rouges. Des yeux rougis par la peine et la déception.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des dents maintenant que tu as repris du service ? S'exclama le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Si mais... On s'inquiétait. Tu sais, tu es plus renfermé ces temps ci. Ton hiver est moins agréable pour les enfants quand tu triste... Il est plus rude et mordant.

Elle avait cet air qui faisait mal. Cet air qui te donnais l'impression de faire Pitié. Cet air complaisant si désagréable...

- Ah...

Et puis, bien entendu... On s'inquiétait pour les enfants. Pas pour le pauvre Jack qui était triste. Non, les gosses d'abords. Comme toujours, il passait après. Après tout, sans lui tout serait mieux. Plus de rhumes, plus de froid, que du bonheur, de la chaleur et de la santé.

Il haussa simplement les épaules sous le regard étonnée de Fée qui ne comprenait rien du jeune garçon. Elle secoua la tête, dépassée. Un jour peut-être, elle arriverait à trouver les mots pour l'aider...

- Tu vois que c'est pas la peine de le raisonner. Il n'en fera toujours qu'a sa tête.

Jack eu enfin un sourire sincère en entendant la voix du Lapin. Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques était comme un rival pour lui. La personne avec qui il se prenait sans arrêt la tête. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que les deux légendes ne se lancent des piques. C'était devenu comme une habitude, une tradition. Un jeu ?

Pour Jack, c'était un moyen de cacher à quel point il enviait le Lapin. Celui-ci était aimé de tout le monde, les enfants croyaient en lui et les parents n'oubliaient pas sa tradition... Bref, il avait tout ce que Jack n'avait pas. De la reconnaissance. De l'admiration. Des amis.

Des amis ? Jack ne savait pas s'il pouvait considérer les gardiens comme ses amis... Ils ne se fréquentait pas vraiment depuis longtemps. Certes il les connaissait depuis le tout début, mais il ne leurs avait jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement avant cette journée d'Hiver où Bunny était venu le chercher dans une ruelle... Il ne savait pas comment appeler la relation qui les uniait. Collègues ? Camarades ? Connaissances ? Cette question restait en suspens.

- Bunny ! Allez ça fait quoi... cinq heures qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Avoue je te manquais ? Tu es tellement accro à moi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir t'incruster dans mes conversations passionnantes avec Fée ? Ricanna le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est ça, et toi tu déprimais car je n'étais pas là pour rattraper toutes tes erreurs ? Après tout, qui est-ce qui hier à encore faillit faire rater une opération de Fée ? Ah ! Mais mec, c'est toi !

- Pfff... Ce n'était pas ma faute si le gosse n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause du froid ! Il n'avait qu'a mettre le chauffage. C'est pas bien compliqué. Ou se rouler mieux sous sa couverture.

- Stop ! les interrompit la jeune femme en se mettant entre les deux légendes. Vous pourrez vous entretuer plus tard, pour le moment vu que vous n'avez rien à faire, ça vous dis une petite virée cette nuit ? Juste histoire de s'amuser un peu.

Elle essayait vainement de calmer le jeu. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Juste donner une raison de s'amuser ensemble, de rire un peu avant de retomber dans la tristesse. Jack aurait pu accepter, mais il n'avait pas le courage de supporter leur présence si imposante...

- Et on ferait quoi ? Demanda Bunny en secouant la tête. Parce que si c'est pas intéressant je retourne dans mon terrier pour réfléchir à de nouveaux motifs pour Pâques... C'est dur vous savez...

- Ah ! C'est ça que tu fais de tout ton temps ? Le railla Jack. Tu as un an pour te préparer et toi _tu _ _réfléchis à des motifs ? _

- Ca te fait rire, mec ?! Moi au moins j'innove ! Ta glace elle est toujours pareille c'est d'un ennui mortel ! Après on s'étonne que de moins en moins de personnes aiment l'hiver...

- Je veux pas dire mais tes innovations sont très peu...visibles ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant que d'une année à l'autre tes oeufs évoluaient. Mais peut-être que mon esprit n'est pas assez subtile ? Après tout, les Lapins sont tellement subtiles. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de s'accoupler.

Jack eu un petit rire en regardant Bunny s'étrangler. Il allait en rajouter quand le Lapin de Paques soupira.

- T'es soûlant, je m'en vais, désolé Fée. Il m'agace trop... J'préfère éviter le meurtre.

Bunny tapa du pied et s'enfonça dans son terrier non sans voir la grimace que Jack lui adressa. Le gardien aux cheveux blanc leva les yeux en s'envolant dans le ciel, laissant la gardienne des souvenirs seule. Celle-ci soupira une dernière fois, vraiment blasée par leurs éternelles disputes.

Pour elle il était évident qu'ils s'adoraient, et que c'était une manière comme une autre de montrer leur affection. Comme un vieux couple. A cette idée elle pouffa. Imaginer Jack et Bunny comme un couple était assez amusant. C'est alors que germa une idée folle. Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

* * *

- Les amis, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour régler le problème JackRabbit ! Clama Fée en s'envolant au dessus du globe. Elle fit un petit tour autour, en examinant l'état des lumières avant de retourner sur le sol.

Nord, le Père Noël, Sab le marchand de sable, et elle-même, la Fée des dents, se trouvaient actuellement dans le domaine du père Noël. Il était bien plus facile de s'y rendre que chez Sab, qui était en fait une petite île dans la mer, ou chez elle parce qu'elle habitait en hauteur et était constamment dérangée par ses fées ouvrières.

Le père Nöel les avaient réuni dans la salle du Globe où tout les enfants croyants encore en eux étaient affichés. Depuis que Pitch Black les avaient attaqué, ils étaient moins nombreux qu'auparavant, mais chaque jour ils avaient la joie de voir de nouvelles lumières s'allumer. C'était un peu ce qu'il leur donnait foi en eux, et qui leur donnait envie de s'impliquer encore plus dans leur travail de gardiens.

Enfin bref, la Fée avait appelé d'urgence les deux autres gardiens, Sab et Nord, pour leur parler du sujet épineux qu'était les disputes inscesantes entre Bunny et Jack.

A vrai dire, les trois gardiens de l'enfance n'en pouvaient plus de les entendre se chamailler et avaient bien l'intention de résoudre le problème par n'importe quel moyen ! Car après tout, comment convaincre les enfants de croire en eux, si eux même se disputaient sans cesse ?

- JackRabbit ? Quel nom étrange... Murmura Nord de son accent salve, tout en se lissant la barbe. Soit ! Il me plait. Ces deux là commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Il serait temps de leur apprendre à se calmer un peu, pour le bien des enfants, bien entendu.

Il eu un sourire entendu avec la Fée des dents. A côté de lui, Sab acquiesça vigoureusement, visiblement en accord avec les dires des deux autres gardiens. Même s'il ne pipait jamais aucun mot, les deux autres gardiens savaient l'écouter quand il était temps. Du moins, quand ils le voyaient, car sa taille était un sacré désavantage. Il était plutot petit, et on oubliait souvent sa présence...

- Donc, qu'elle est ton idée, Fée ? Demanda le Père Noël. Si tu nous as réuni ici, c'est que tu dois bien avoir un plan ? La Fée des dents eu un sourire vicieux et s'exclama :

- Bien entendu ! Ecoutez moi, vous allez voir, c'est extrêmement simple ! Et particulièrement amusant.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient passé depuis que Bunny avait vu Jack pour la dernière fois. A vrai dire, il avait eu mal au coeur en voyant son rival avec un regard aussi perdu.

Après tout, il ne le haïssait pas, ils étaient justes des rivaux ? Non ? Et puis, Jack avait fait croire en lui au dernier enfant... Jack l'avait sauvé de la vie misérable qu'il vivait tout les jours... Alors qu'il aurait pu se venger tout simplement, et les abandonner lâchement ..Jack les avait sauvé, véritablement. Il était celui qui leur avait donné une seconde chance.

Depuis ce jour, Bunny avait une autre vision du jeune gardien. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, dès qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chahuter. De le chercher. De lui dire des choses si dure qui devaient lui faire du mal... Et à chaque fois, après coup, il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Mais jamais il ne s'était excusé, parce que Jack lui rendait bien la pareille...

Bunny était de mauvaise humeur.

Pour une obscure raison, les autres gardiens avaient décider de l'éviter. Pourtant il ne se passait pas beaucoup de temps sans qu'ils ne se voyent. Ils étaient les gardiens de l'enfance, de l'innocence... Ils se devaient de rapporter régulièrement les problèmes qui étaient survenu et de se faire des rapports mutuels. Et puis, ils était tellement seuls sinon...

Les autres légendes les considéraient comme des gens prétentieux qui se trouvaient supérieur à eux. Parce qu'ils étaient plus connus. Parce que l'homme de la Lune les avait choisit eux, et pas les autres...

A cause de cela, ils n'avaient pas de bons rapports avec le monde extérieur .. et les seuls personnes capable de les voirs étaient les enfants. On ne pouvait pas réellement se sociabiliser avec des gosses, aussi mignons et précieux soient-ils. De plus ceux ci ne devaient pas vraiment les voirs trop souvent. Car sinon, en grandissant ils continueraient à croire en eux. Et cela pourrait leur apporter des problèmes dans le monde des adultes... Ils pourraient passer pour des fou, des idiots, on se moquerait d'eux...

Et donc à cause de ça, et bien d'autres choses, Bunny ruminait dans son coin. Le ciel était gris, le sol était froid, et il était seul. De quoi démoraliser n'importe qui.

Alors qu'il peignait un oeuf de toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, histoire d'égayer un peu sa journée si morne, il remarqua que quelqu'un arrivait. Aussitot, les oreilles se relevèrent. Fée était là.

- Quoi ? grommela le lapin de Pâques, tout en faisant semblant de vaquer à ses occupations. Celle-ci s'approcha en voletant doucement. Il détourna le regard. Elle tourna autour de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bunny ? On à eu une super idée pour pouvoir mieux intégrer Jack dans notre groupe ! On à rendez vous demain au Pole Nord vers midi. Pour tout mettre au point !

- Jack, Jack... tu ne parle que de ce mec depuis qu'il à rejoint les gardiens ! Explosa alors le Lapin de Pâques.

Il n'en pouvait plus, depuis que le garçon les avait rejoins, on ne parlait plus que de lui. Il était devenu comme le centre du monde pour les autres.

- Tu es amoureuses de lui ? Continua Bunny en grognant, alors vas le rejoindre et ne viens plus m'emmerder !

Fée recula, blanche comme un linge. Ses mots l'avait touchée. Elle baissa la tête, des larmes perlant sur le coin de ses yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas quand son ami était comme cela... si mesquin. Il était dur, et ses mots faisaient mal. Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse du jeune garçon, elle se considérait plutôt comme sa grande soeur... Mais entendre Bunny lui parler d'une manière aussi dure, ça lui faisait mal. Très mal.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci se vexerait de l'attention qu'ils portaient au nouveau vennu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait exclu du groupe maintenant. Elle tendit le bras pour poser la main sur son épaule, mais Bunny la repoussa. Elle hoqueta. Bunny baissa les yeux.

- Je viendrais demain. Pleure pas. Je voulais pas être méchant...

Fée détourna le regard et s'en alla, laissant Bunny seul avec ses remords.

- Pourquoi... murmura le lapin en soupirant. Pourquoi je suis aussi stupide ?

* * *

J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, parce que c'est pas simple d'écrire avec juste un film comme référence. Mais bon, vu que j'en suis fan !

Je vais acheter les bouquins en anglais de William Joyce, mais vu que je suis pas très forte pour lire cette langue, ça vas me prendre du temps /o/ ...


End file.
